


Blind Trusts

by WarlockWriter



Series: Conspiracy Verse [7]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Lex being awesome, M/M, but still mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: Griff is trying to plan the wedding, but Lex is busy working on a special project. When will he tell Griff what he's up to?Just a short coda to wrap up a loose end from Lextuplets. Also kind of an unusual fill to the "give him a normal life" square of the Non-Gabe Rich Bingo.





	Blind Trusts

Griff ended the Facetime call with Sam where they’d been working out some of the final wedding details. He’d been handling most of that because Lex had been working on some project.

Griff glanced over at his fiancé, who was bent over his laptop, typing furiously, apparently unaware of his surroundings. “Bill and Sam say hi and that they are moving to Jamaica next month.”

“That’s nice,” came the automatic reply.

Griff smiled, shook his head and went back to his book. He’d tried asking what Lex was up to. Uncharacteristically, the hacker hadn’t wanted to talk about it. Usually he was okay with telling Griff what he was working on, but he’d been reticent about this one. He figured Lex would tell him eventually.

About an hour later, Lex sat up, yawned and stretched. Griff watched him, enjoying the play of his back and shoulder muscles. Lex stopped, tilted his head and turned around. “Did you really say that Bill and Sam were moving to Jamaica?”

Griff laughed. “Yes. I did.”

“You were just having me on, right? They aren’t really moving?”

“No. I was checking to see how far gone you were in whatever it was you were doing.”

Lex came over and sat beside him on the couch, giving him a quick kiss before lying down, head in Griff’s lap. Griff stroked his hair.

“Sorry. I know I was all focused on that.” He sat up. “Shit! You’ve been doing all the wedding planning. Damn! I’m so sorry.”

Griff pushed him back down into his lap and ran his fingers over his sideburns. “It’s fine. It’s a simple wedding. Sam has been a big help.”

“Yeah, but…Oh fuck. I can’t believe I was so absorbed that I left it all on you.”

“Well, you _could_ tell me what’s had you so distracted?”

Lex closed his eyes for a moment under Griff’s gentle ministrations but finally, he said, “I finished it.”

“Good. Finished what?” He could tell Lex was going to need to work himself up to this, and he was willing to be patient.

“You know how we’re all basically changelings?”

“Yes.”

“I found them,” Lex said, his tone quietly triumphant.

Griff frowned. “Found who?”

“The other kids. The ones we were swapped with.”

Griff’s hands stilled on Lex’s head. His fiancé made a soft noise of protest, but Griff was too stunned to continue. “You did? How?”

Lex sat up. “It took some doing, which is why it took me so long. And I couldn’t find mine. But I found the others. They were all adopted.”

“That’s…That’s amazing, Lex.” Griff pulled him in for a tight hug. “Who are they?”

Lex was smiling as Griff released him. “Bill’s is Steve Morgan. He teaches agriculture at Kansas State University. Married with three kids. Sam’s is a trucker named Michael Green. He’s divorced but apparently loves his little girl. Pete’s is in a rock band.” He gave a little chuckle. “Guess it was just a thing with them. Jason Hill. It’s not much of a rock band, yet, but he seems to be having a good time with them.”

Griff felt a little pang at the mention of Pete, but he was glad the one he’d been swapped with was doing well.

Lex’s expression went a bit sad. “Dean’s isn’t doing so well. He’s in jail for drug dealing. Heroin. His adoptive parents died, and he ended up bouncing through foster care for a decade.”

Griff hugged Lex again, knowing that was similar to what his partner had experienced after his parents had died.

“I didn’t have enough information for Robbie, so I couldn’t find his. Same with mine. Too many of my records were lost when my parents died.”

There was one other he hadn’t mentioned, and Griff’s stomach tightened. “What about mine?”

Lex’s expression stayed sad. “I’m sorry. Yours died young. Some sort of genetic disorder. He was three, but as far as I could tell, his parents really loved him and tried all sorts of treatments. They just…didn’t work.”

Griff’s chest tightened, along with his stomach. “So, everyone’s were pretty happy except ours. Well, and Dean’s.”

“We don’t know about mine, but yeah. Half of them were good. And it looks like Dean’s has been trying to get his life together in prison.”

“We can hope.” Griff held his partner close. “I’m glad you found them. I hated to think of them being forgotten.”

“Oh, I did a bit more than just find them,” Lex said into his shoulder. “I set up blind trusts for each of them. Not a huge amount, but a little bit to help each of them.”

Griff felt love swell inside him. His fiancé had such a generous nature. A trust, no matter how big or small, wouldn’t make it for being yanked from their families, but it was something. “That’s amazing, Lex.”

Lex shrugged. “I have the money. I don’t need all of it. I feel at least a little bit responsible for them.”

Griff kissed the top of his head. “You’re not, you know. Don’t take too much on yourself.”

Lex shifted against him. “I know.”

Griff could hear the lie in his voice and his emotions, but he didn’t call him on it. Lex was feeling good about what he’d done, and Griff didn’t want to take that away from him.

“But what you did was still good and generous. I’m proud of you for working hard to find them and take care of them, at least a little bit.”

Lex leaned up and kissed him. “Sorry about yours.”

“Not your fault. It was the damn Nazis, not you.”

“Yeah, true.” Lex sighed. “Okay, now that I’m done with that, tell me what still needs to be done for the wedding.”

Griff held him a moment longer, still amazed that they’d found each other. But then he let go. “All right. We do still need a cake.”

Lx grinned. “Oh, I’ll get right on researching that.”

He started to get up, but Griff stopped him. “Later. You can do that later. Right now, I just want a bit of time with you. TV?”

Lex settled back against his side. “Sure. You pick?”

Griff turned on the TV and started scrolling through to find something they’d both like. Soon they were settling in to watch some World War II thing that looked interesting.

They still had time before the wedding. Right now, was just for them.


End file.
